High School Reunion
by Lacey99
Summary: Harm gets to see what Harm was like when he was younger..


The characters doesn't belong to me and all that...

This is set somewhere, sometime. Use your imagination. :)

Mistakes are all mine.

High School Reunion

JAG, Washington D.C

Monday

Harm crossed the bullpen, he gave Bud a nod as he passed him, before he knocked on Mac's office door.

He entered without waiting on her response. "Hi, Mac."

She moved her head from the direction of her computer screen and searched Harm with an annoyed expression. "It's considered polite to knock before entering someone's office."

"I did knock." Harm sat down in one of her visitor chairs. "Busy day?"

Mac leaned back in her chair and gave him a look of impatience. "Do you want something?"

Harm ignored her and shifted on the chair so that he was sitting more comfortable. "When did we last do something fun?"

Mac rolled her eyes. "I'm not having sex with you in the office."

"Not that kinda fun, although it could be very interesting." Harm put his hand on her desk. "We'd have to remove some of these things from your desk, otherwise we're good to go."

Mac closed her eyes and counted to ten before she opened them. "Are you still here?"

Harm studied her with a sexy grin on his face. "You are very pretty."

"Harm." Mac stretched her sore muscles. "I'm going back to work now."

"Okay, I'll behave." He stood and moved around her desk. "But seriously, I think we need a vacation." He moved behind her and started massaging her shoulders.

"I'm all for a vacation, Harm, but there's a time and place for this discussion and this is not it. We promised the Admiral that we'd keep it out of the office." Mac closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his hands on her. "And what you're doing now is not keeping it out of the office."

Harm continued with his massage. "I got a letter today."

"And?" Mac opened her eyes and moved her head to look at him.

Harm removed his hands from her and went to sit on her desk, facing her. "There's a High School Reunion."

"And?" Mac wondered where this was going.

"I was thinking about asking you to come with me to La Jolla." He reached for her hand.

Mac smiled. "Are you asking?"

"Yes." Harm leaned closer to her. "What do you say?"

"Sure, I'll come with you."

Harm leaned in and kissed her. "Great."

Mac pushed him away. "Not in the office." She tried to come off as strict, but the twinkle in her eyes didn't fool Harm.

"I better call my mom and say that we're coming." He gave Mac a quick kiss and stood. "And we'll have to ask the Admiral for Friday and Monday off."

Mac grabbed his hand before he could sneak away. "We're staying at your parent's house?"

"Yes."

"You're taking me home?"

"Mac, we've been dating for six months." Harm gave her a reassuring smile. "I promise they won't bite."

Mac let his hand go. "Fine." She didn't look totally convinced as she said it.

"Are you scared?" He playfully asked.

"What?" Was Mac's baffled response. "I don't get scared."

"I think you're scared." Harm teased.

"I've met your mother before, and for your information Marines don't get scared." Mac sat up straight in her chair and penetrated him with her most stubborn expression. "Now, get out of my office."

Harm chuckled. "Don't forget to ask for leave." Then he walked out of her office, a big grin on his face.

La Jolla, High School

Saturday

Harm led Mac up the stairs, through the doors and into the gym. They were met with a woman's smiling face.

"Harmon Rabb!" She yelled and gave him a big hug.

"Ellie Connors." Harm smiled and hugged her back.

Ellie released him. "Actually it's Ellie Jackson now. Husband and four children."

Harm smiled. "That's quite the accomplishment."

"What about you? Still in the NAVY?" Ellie laughed softly. "Of course you are, what else would Harmon Rabb be doing."

"Yes, actually I am. A Commander and I'm stationed at JAG in Washington."

"That figures." Ellie handed Harm a name tag. "This is for you."

Harm rolled his eyes and fastened the tag. "I feel stupid."

"We all do." Ellie laughed. "By the way, we're going to gather the old cheerleader squad later and do a cheer. For old times sake."

Harm laughed. "Sounds fun." He suddenly remembered that he had a date. "I'm sorry Mac, this is Ellie. We used to date in High School. Ellie, this is Lt Colonel Sarah Mackenzie."

Mac smiled politely and shook the other woman's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"It figures a guy like you would bring a woman like her." Ellie suddenly noticed some new arrivals and excused herself.

Harm dragged Mac longer into the gym. "I didn't mean to ignore you, sorry."

Mac gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me, this is my opportunity to figure out who you were back then."

"I was just a normal teenage boy, Mac. It's nothing to figure out."

Mac ignored him. "So, how many from the cheer leading squad did you date?"

"Just two."

Mac laughed softly. "Just two?"

"Yes." Harm kissed her cheek. "Let's go find something to drink."

Later Mac had met most of Harm's friends from High School, she'd learned some new stories and gotten a pretty good impression of who Harm had been back then. Mac excused herself while Harm was talking to some of his friends from the basketball team, and she walked out of the gym and started wandering the halls of the school. She could picture Harm walking around these halls being the popular guy that he'd obviously been, and she remembered her own days of High School. She didn't even know if most of her classmates would have remembered her if she'd met them now. She had felt like a ghost back then, trying to be invisible to everyone. She had managed it very well too, except from Eddie, she had been a loner.

Mac eventually made it outside and took a deep breath of fresh air. She noticed some of the people she had been introduced to earlier who also had made their way outside to get some fresh air. She politely declined a cigarette from one of them and walked away when some of them lit their cigarettes. There was no point in getting fresh air if the air wasn't fresh.

"Excuse me." A short, dark haired woman approached Mac. "You came with Harm, right?"

Mac nodded. "Yes." She tried to remember the woman's name, but came up blank. "I'm sorry, I don't remember your name."

The other woman smiled. "Beth."

It dawned on Mac that this was the woman who had been very emotional when Mac had seen her talking to Harm earlier, and she had been meaning to ask Harm about it. "I don't believe we were introduced earlier, but I saw you talking to Harm. I'm Sarah Mackenzie." She offered her hand.

"Beth Anderson." Beth shook Mac's hand. "Harm is an amazing guy, you're lucky to be with him."

"I am very lucky." Mac agreed. "If you don't mind me asking, and feel free to tell me to mind my own business, but you and Harm seemed very close. Were you two a couple in High School?"

Beth laughed. "God heavens, no. Harm was a little out of my league. I wasn't among the most popular people in High School." She sobered up. "But I worship the ground Harm walks on. He saved my life."

"Oh?" Mac was surprised.

Beth nodded. "Harm wasn't like any other popular guy, he treated everyone with respect.

Mac smiled softly. "That sounds like him."

"I went to a party one night with some of my friends, one of them dated a guy on the basketball team and that's the only reason we were invited. I was sitting alone when Stephen Hendricks started talking to me. He was one of the stars of the football team and I was stupid enough to think that he was interested in me. He got me really drunk and I woke up the next morning in one of the bedrooms in the house where the party was held." Beth took a shaky breath. "Anyway, I got pregnant. My world fell apart around me, and when I tried to talk to Stephen about it he just brushed me off and said he didn't care. Harm found me sitting on a bench crying my eyes out and I ended up telling him the whole story." Beth smiled. "I don't know how, but somehow he made me realise that everything would be fine. He drove me home, helped me explain it to my parent's and then he talked to Stephen's parent's and both them and my parent's helped me through it. Stephen never took any part in his son's life, so I've been both mother and father to him. It's been hard, but we've managed. Without what Harm did I would probably have had an abortion and regretted it for the rest of my life."

"Wow." Was all Mac could say.

"Yeah. He's a great guy. I just wish there was a way that I could really thank him."

Mac gave Beth a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about thanking him. He doesn't want a thank you, all he cares about is that you and your son are fine. Just make sure that it stays that way and that's all the thank you Harm needs."

Beth nodded. "You're lucky to have him."

"I really am." Mac smiled. "Thank you for telling me the story. I've always wondered how Harm got to be who he is, but I just realised that he's always been like that."

Mac excused herself and went to find Harm. He was standing with a group of six people, they were laughing of something one of them said, but when Harm saw Mac approaching his eyes met hers and he gave her that smile that he only preserved for her. Mac walked up to where he stood, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Harm put his arms around her and kissed her back

"Not that I'm complaining, but what did I do to deserve that greeting?" Harm said when they ended the kiss.

Mac smiled widely and put her nose close to his. "I just realised something."

Harm ran a hand through her hair. "What?"

"That I've fallen in love with a saint."

Harm didn't know where this was coming from, but he gave her a sweet kiss. "I love you, Mac."

Mac looked into his eyes and saw the love there, she released her hold on him and reached for his hand. "Come on, we are going to dance."

Harm laughed. "Okay, let's dance." He led her to the dance floor. "What's gotten into you?"

Mac relaxed into his arms and swayed to the music. "Nothing. I'm just really happy."

Harm kissed her nose. "I'm happy, if you are happy." And he was happy.


End file.
